032915kolenalily
09:26 AA: Kolena comes to Lily's door, knocking somewhat frantically. 09:26 GT: Lily opens it. "Oh. Kol. Hey. Whatcha need?" 09:27 AA: Kolena's hair is greasy and disheveled, and her eyes are wide. Her movements are jerky and erratic. "♪♪♪ Yes, Lily, I Wish More Information About Your Little Rebellion Against The Veteran. ♪♪♪" 09:27 AA: "♪♪♪ Veterans Rather. ♪♪♪" 09:27 GT: "Whoa, uh. You...OK?" 09:28 AA: "♪♪♪ I Am Fine. ♪ I Simply Have Not Slept In A Few Days. ♪♪♪" 09:29 GT: "...OK. Um. Wait here one mo." Lily closes the door. 09:29 GT: There are rustling sounds from within, then the door is opened once more. "OK, come on in." 09:29 AA: Kolena walks in. 09:31 GT: Nothing seems particularly out of order. Lily motions to the bed. "You can sit down if you want." 09:31 AA: Kolena does so. "♪♪♪ Thank You. ♪♪♪" 09:32 GT: "So...the revolution's been kind of repurposed, seeing as apparently Sami's not the big baddy." 09:33 AA: "♪♪♪ I See. ♪♪♪" 09:33 GT: "So our main goal is to figure out what the hell's going on with Meouet, then figure out what the hell to do about it." 09:34 GT: "Because something's not right here." She frowns. "I don't know what, but...something's not right." 09:34 AA: Kolena narrows her eyes. "♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ I Can See Where That Would Be The Natural Outcome Of The Events That Have Transpired Here. ♪♪♪" 09:35 AA: "♪♪♪ I Am Interested In Finding Out More About Meouet As Well. ♪ I Am Given To Understand I Will Be Skilled At Information Retrieval, And I Believe I Am Finding Luck--Haha--in That Area Lately. ♪♪♪" 09:35 AA: "♪♪♪ How Can I Help? ♪♪♪" 09:36 AA: "♪♪♪ You Are A Seer, Correct? ♪ In My Time With Meouet I Was Attempting To Become More Adept In Assisting Seers In Their Divinations With My Abilities Over Information. ♪♪♪" 09:36 AA: "♪♪♪ Perhaps I Could Support You Directly In Your Scrying? ♪♪♪" 09:38 GT: "That might work, yeah. Information gathering is probably our top priority right now. We need to get the full picture of the situation." 09:39 GT: "So I think what we should do right now is patch together a step-by-step progression of what happened, and find out more about Meouet herself. From what I've heard from the other vets, this has been kind of a heel-face turn for her, so that seems like as good a place as any to start from." 09:40 AA: "♪♪♪ Meouet Has Never Been Anything But Kind To Me. ♪ I Understand She Was Not Seen That Way By Others However. ♪♪♪" 09:40 AA: "♪♪♪ This Sudden Turn Has Come Completely Out Of Left Field. ♪♪♪" 09:41 GT: "Yeah, exactly. It just rubs me the wrong way. Besides, there're some serious contradictions in her actions. Like, she claims she was the one who convinced Sami to kill Thiago, but it was LIBBY who set her down the road, unless I missed a conversation somewhere." 09:41 AA: "♪♪♪ Missed A Conversation? ♪ Were You Privy To Their Logs? ♪♪♪" 09:42 AA: "♪♪♪ I Have Been Told That Twinks Are Capable Of That. ♪ I Had Assumed They Meant The Full Blooded Twinks. ♪♪♪" 09:42 GT: "No, but I've talked to both of them and have a pretty good picture of the motivations behind their actions." 09:43 AA: "♪♪♪ As Someone Who Has Flirted With The Act Of Manipulation In The Past, I Can Tell You That Someone Who Is Being Manipulated Is Not Always Entirely Clear On Who Put The Idea In Their Heads In The First Place. ♪♪♪" 09:43 AA: "♪♪♪ A Proper Manipulator Is Capable Of Making Someone Believe That They Had An Idea Themselves, Or In Asking Questions In Such A Way That Can Cause A Person's Memories Of Events To Be Reframed So As To Fit The Questions That Have Beena Sked. ♪♪♪" 09:44 GT: "True. Like I said, I might've missed a conversation somewhere." 09:44 GT: "I'll talk to Sami, see if she talked to Meouet at all about it." 09:45 AA: Kolena performs a passable impression of Meouet: "♪♪♪ 'So, Sami, When Libby Told You To Kill Thiago, What Was Your Response?' ♪♪♪" And an impression of Sami that makes it clear she has never spoken to her in her life: "♪♪♪ 'That Is Not What She Told Me To Do. ♪ Is It?' ♪♪♪" "♪♪♪ 'Oh, Is It Not? ♪ Pehraps I Misinterpreted What You Were Telling Me.' ♪♪♪" 09:46 AA: "♪♪♪ But For That Matter, Meouet Was A Skilled Seer. ♪ Apparently Of Not Just Rage But Also Of Doom. ♪ Foreknowledge Of How Events Will Go Would Make Subtle Manipulations Even Easier. ♪♪♪" 09:46 AA: "♪♪♪ They Would Be Almost Untraceable From A Properly Skilled Prophet. ♪♪♪" 09:47 GT: "Yeah, true. She did say she'd mastered her aspects." 09:48 GT: "You're suggesting that Meouet influenced Libby into thinking Thiago was a danger?" 09:49 AA: "♪♪♪ Imagine If You Knew Which Direction A River Were Going To Go, Unerringly. ♪ But Before It Got There, You Were Already In Place. ♪ You Place A Small Pebble On The Ground, Seemingly At Random. ♪ But Months Later When The River Has Arrived, It Has Now Veered Off The Expected Course Spectacularly Because Of That Tiny Pebble. ♪♪♪" 09:49 AA: "♪♪♪ I Believe That Humans Refer To This As The Quantum Fairywingednectarbeast Effect. ♪♪♪" 09:50 GT: "Yes. That is exactly what we call it." 09:51 AA: "♪♪♪ If Someone Had The Capability Of Knowing How The Fairywingednectarbeast's Flapping Might Change Things, Could You Ever Truly Trace Their Involvement In Changing The Course Of History? ♪♪♪" 09:53 AA: "♪♪♪ You Would Need At The Very Least That Same Knowledge Of How The Fairywingednectarbeast Will Affect The Future Yourself. ♪♪♪" 09:54 GT: "Hmm. Well, we do have Sorser on the team. He's a Seer of Doom too. Maybe we can use his power and your augmentation to figure out Meouet's next moves?" 09:54 AA: "♪♪♪ Perhaps. ♪♪♪" 09:54 GT: "Or even her past moves. Figure out how deep the rabbit hole goes." 09:55 AA: "♪♪♪ Although It Also Occurs To Me That If Your Goal Were Really To Strike Back At Her, Sorser Doing It Without My Help Would Be Even Better. ♪♪♪" 09:55 GT: "Howzat?" 09:57 AA: "♪♪♪ Meouet's Distated For Males In General And Sorser In Specific Are Well Known. ♪ If He Were To Manage To Outfox Her And Only Do So With The Assistance Of Her Daughter, Who She....At Least CLAIMED To Have Pride In, At Some Point....Well That Would Only Make Her Believe Even More That She Is Correct. ♪♪♪" 09:57 AA: "♪♪♪ It Would No Doubt Cause Her A Certain Degree Of Consternation If Sorser Ever Managed To Beat Her At Her Own Game On His Own Terms. ♪♪♪" 09:58 GT: "Mm, yeah, you have a point." 10:00 GT: "Yes, this is PERFECT. I love pissing off parental figures." 10:01 AA: "♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ It Will Of Course Limit His Capabilities Without My Assistance, But The Emotional Victory Might Be Worth It. ♪♪♪" 10:03 GT: "Wish we hadn't used up all the shenanicite. We coulda made Sorser a Lord or something." 10:03 GT: "Heheheh. Lord of Doooooom. It sounds so ominous." 10:04 AA: Kolena's eyes flash. 10:05 AA: "♪♪♪ Do Not Joke About That Sort Of Thing Lily. ♪ The Master Classes Are A Target On Your Head. ♪♪♪" 10:06 GT: Her shoulders slump. "Yeah, I know." She pouts. "At least, theoretically I know." 10:07 AA: "♪♪♪ And Sorser Lacks The Natural Discretion To Thrive Under The Onus Of Such A Class Change. ♪ It Would Be Deadly For Him. ♪♪♪" 10:07 GT: "Heeeheehee. Onus." 10:08 AA: "♪♪♪ What? ♪♪♪" 10:08 GT: "Nothing." 10:11 GT: "You're right. Besides, if we did that we'd have ANOTHER Muse running around, and like who need that shit. We've got enough as it is." 10:11 AA: "♪♪♪ ...'Another' Muse? ♪♪♪" 10:12 GT: "Oh yeah, we've got like 3 now. Shit's bananas." 10:12 AA: "♪♪♪ Three? ♪ And Their Identities Are Known?! ♪♪♪" 10:12 GT: "I was exaggerating. I only know...two? Yeah. Two." 10:13 AA: Kolena places her palm on her forehead, looking stressed. "♪♪♪ You Know The Identity Of Two Muses. ♪ So We Have Multiple Muses In This Session And You Are Aware Of The Identities Of Them Both. ♪ That Is Very Concerning. ♪♪♪" 10:14 AA: "♪♪♪ Especially If People Are Being Murdered For Their Status As Master Class Players. ♪♪♪" 10:14 GT: She holds up a finger. "Hold on. HOOOOOLD ON. Exactly what is that supposed to mean?" 10:15 AA: "♪♪♪ How Did You Find Out? ♪ Was There Indiscretion On The Part Of One Of These Muses? ♪ Or On The Part Of Someone She Trusted With That Knowledge? ♪♪♪" 10:16 GT: "Oh." She looks awkward. "Yyyyes." 10:17 AA: "♪♪♪ And Is One Of The Muses You Are Aware Of The Identity Of In This Room Right Now, Lily? ♪♪♪" 10:17 GT: She looks anywhere but at Kolena. "I can neither confirm nor deny this accusation." 10:18 AA: Kolena stands up suddenly. "♪♪♪ I Have To Go. ♪ It Has Been Nice Chatting With You Lily. ♪ Please Keep Discretion In Mind When Discussing This Matter In The Future. ♪♪♪" 10:18 GT: "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what? Where the fuck did that come from?" 10:19 AA: But Kolena has already fled. 10:19 GT: Lily watches her go, utterly confused. Category:Kolena Category:Lily